The Metroid Files 1 PREVIEW
by Reanimat0rX
Summary: This story follows Samus and Galactic Federation Space Marines on the hunt to planet Zebes to take down space pirate dragon, Ridley. Metroid Files is a short story series by Scott C. Gonzales and follows Samus in all her early endeavours across the Metroid universe. This is just a preview, the FULL STORY is AVAILABLE NOW on the Amazon Kindle Store, just search "The Metroid Files"


The Author would like to thank:

Jesus Mesa, Kevin Gonzales, Maria Cole, Li Yu, Noah McFerran, Thai Yang, Greg Doyle, Colton Baciarelli, Erica Lin, and Dustin Frisk for the support, proofreads, and suggestions during the writing of this short story.

©2013 Scott C. Gonzales

"Metroid" and it's characters are registered trademarks of Nintendo® all rights reserved.

Chapter 4: The First Encounter

"Biggs! Unlock the hatch so we can get out of here." Royce exclaimed.

The gears to the hatch shifted to unlock itself as Biggs held down a button that would open up it up for everyone to get out.

"Alright everybody dismount!" Royce ordered again.

Everyone was climbing swiftly up the ladder that led up to the open hatch located on the top of the ship until everyone was out. Before Royce exited, he gave one final order to Biggs and Raina to guard the ship with their lives, and if for any reason they get overran, blow the ship in place; and to keep comms with them as much as possible while they're inside the compound. Both pilots nodded in agreement as Royce, the last one out of the ship, exited. They arrived on Zebes at night time; night time here was not the same as Daiban. Humans on Daiban were lucky, as it was a fairly easy time adjustment compared to Earth. It took 26 hours to complete a full day on Daiban; Zebes however, it took nearly 48 hours to complete one full day, there was almost 24 full hours of darkness, and they got here just at the start of night fall.

"Marines, night vision on!" Royce commanded, "Johnson how we lookin', hows the perimeter around the ship?" Royce said over his radio.

"All clear to the entrance of the compound sir." Johnson responded.

"Alright give me two stacks on each side of the entrance; Nguyen, prepare to breach."

"Roger." The marines responded in unison.

They all crept up to the entrance of the Space Pirate compound, each of them pulling security in seperate sectors around them, as Nguyen closed in on the door with a well packed block of explosives. She placed the explosives carefully on the center of the door and stepped back holding what appeared to be a detenation device in her hand.

"Alright on my mark, breach and clear." Royce whispered into his raido.

Nguyen nodded in agreement, as Royce began counting down with his fingers held high in the air starting from 3, down to 2, then 1, and 0 which he represented as a closed fist signalling Nguyen to breach the door. The marines all ran inside tactically, yelling out commands to each other. Staff Sergeant Johnson's voice dominated the commands given throughout the room.

"Bravo team you up!?" Johnson asked.

"Roger! All Clear! Alpha, you clear on that side?" Sergeant Young shouted.

"Roger we're...good." Johnson said with confusion.

Royce, Samus, Garcia and Nguyen all entered the room after they heard it was clear. Samus though, with a look of concern on her face. Royce glanced over at her and noticed she was uneasy.

"Something wrong?" Royce asked.

"Somethings not right..." Samus said with much anxiety, "the Space Pirates are more hostile then this..."

"Marines stay frosty, this could be a trap!" Royce exclaimed.

The marines continued moving slowly through the compound closely examining everything around them.

"Space Pirates...pfft! There aint shit here! This place is dead!" Jackson said confidently.

"Jackson shut your mouth! Don't you dare get complacent, this is still a combat environment." Young said.

"Alright, alright, alright." said Jackson laughing.

[Slam!]

"What the hell was that!?" Royce yelled.

"I've got movement at the end of the hallway!" Reid announced.

"If you've got a positive visual on a Space Pirate, kill him!" Royce commanded, "Nguyen, are you getting readings on your sensor?"

"Yes sir, I'm getting readings all over the place!" said Nguyen concerned.

"Come on! Bring it on you fucking pussies!" Jackson shouted. Jackson stopped in place when he heard a slithering sound creeping up from behind him; he began turning around slowly until he came face to face with an armored dark green alien. The alien had a slightly pointy beak, yellow glowing eyes, claws like that of a praying mantis, and he stood on two legs like a human. "Holy...shit." Jackson said scared for his life.

The room fell silent for a moment as the two starred at each other, the human in fear, the alien fiercely at him. The alien clobbered his claws down into Jacksons chest and began pulling him apart as Jackson screamed for help.

"CONTACT!" Johnson screamed.

The marines began firing their pulse rifles at the alien that dismembered their friend, when out of nowhere, more began to emerge in between them; the marines were caught in a crossfire and were shooting sparadically.

"They got Jackson! Die you motherfuckers!" Harris exclaimed as he shot repeatedly at one of the many aliens that surrounded them.

Samus readied her arm cannon on her suit and began shooting at each of the aliens. Samus had a better view of the battle area since she had been behind the marines near the entrance of the compound; she was not caught in the crossfire.

"MARINES! CONTROLLED BURSTS! WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU SHOOT!" Royce ordered over the radio.

The battle continued to rage on between the marines and the aliens inside the room. The aliens were multiplying out of nowhere, revealing themselves one by one out of what seemed to be some type of cloaking mechanism.

"Anderson! YOUR SIX! WATCH OUT!" Garcia called out to him. Anderson turned around quickly to engage the alien that was marching toward him; the alien backed Anderson up to the wall of the room as he began dumping hot lead into the aliens core, and the alien, though spewing blood out of his body, did not seem phased by anything Anderson did. The alien knocked Anderson's weapon of his hand and on to the ground, completely out of his reach and slammed its claw down directly on top of his head, finishing him off.

"ANDERSON!" Garcia yelled. She watched as blood rushed down his face from the top of his head, and saw his eyes roll back; She began engaging the alien. The alien, now fixated on Garcia, yanked its claw out of Andersons head as he collapsed to ground, and started for Garcia. Garcia noticed the rounds from her pulse rifle did not seem to phase the alien very much, so she moved down to an alternate weapon located just below her pulse rifle; a shotgun. The alien approached her even more quickly now and raised its claws high above its head screeching at her; Garcia unloaded a massive buck shot directly to the aliens head completely splitting it in half. The screeching of the alien ended as it dropped lifelessly to the floor. Meanwhile, Samus still entering the fight, began taking down each of the aliens one by one either with her arm cannon or by hand. Royce was enganging but, like Samus, he was not caught in the crossfire. He was taking cover behind a large box-like object near the entrance of the room, only engaging the aliens that he could he see.

"Samus! to your left!" Royce shouted to her.

"I can see just fine Royce!" she replied angrily.

Samus' heads-up display was going crazy as she targeted each of the Aliens coming toward her. She was moving exceedingly fast while charging and shooting her arm cannon at the remaining aliens coming toward her; until there was finally one left. Instead of shooting the alien, Samus braced herself, and charged down the hallway at it, initially shoulder checking the alien into the wall at the end of the hallway; the alien dazed and confused by the force that had hit it, tried to pick its head up to meet Samus' gaze. It's eyes glowed a bright yellow at her as it screeched in arrogance. Samus slammed her arm cannon into the side of the aliens head continuously until it's blood was pouring out of an open wound. She picked it's head back up one last time to look at him to see if it would stand up to her again; it didn't. Samus stepped back, began charging up her arm cannon aiming directly at the motionless alien that sat, pinned, up against the wall and released a massive ball blast of plasma beams toward the alien which in turn, completely vaporized it.

"Royce, that's all of them, get accountability of your men before we start moving again." Samus demanded through her multi-channel radio that was built into her helmet.

Royce came out from behind his covered position and began rounding up the remaining men in his squad.

"Regroup on me marines! Garcia, go around and check everybody for any unknown wounds, and make sure we're one hundred percent again."


End file.
